Need....more...Power!!!
Need...more...Power!!! is the 13th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} green, humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph was walking through a swampy area Galvan: You, Galvanic Mechamorph subspecies, you are forbidden from entering the city. You're to stay on Galvan B until Mechamorph latched onto the Galvan, absorbing his energy Mechamorph: I am not a subspecies! "flies off" Galvan: Alert! Galvanic Mechamorph subspecies approaching city. We need backup, call the Tennysons. Tennysons are on the Rust Bucket 3, flying to Galvan Prime Gavin: Why are we flying to Galvan Prime again? Ben: 'Cause of Ren's Omnitrix malfunctioning. Jen: It wouldn't be malfunctioning if he'd stop fiddling with it. Upgrade: I don't fiddle. Jen: You're doing it right now! Upgrade: Am not. Jen: Are too. Upgrade: Am not. Ben: Enough, you two. Gavin: At the speed we're going, it's gonna take us forever to get there. Upgrade: That's 'cause you kept crashing into the arcade so many times. Gavin: It was only once. Jen: They told the 5th time that you couldn't bring the ship anymore. Upgrade: And the 6th time, they banned you. Gavin: It was only for a week. Jen: And then for 4 months, 3 times after that. Upgrade: And then another 6. Gavin: Why don't you just upgrade the ship to have us move faster. Upgrade: Meh meh meh, meh meh mehmehmeh meh. "merges w/ ship" {Cut to Galvan Prime} Galvan #2: Tennyson family, we're glad you've arrived. Upgrade: Don't worry little guy, Upgrade is on the job. "detransforms" Ren: Hey, I'm me again. Jen: Been so long I forgot you looked like, dweeb. Ren: "sticks out tongue" Jen: Ohh, now I remember. Galvan #2: Your Omnimatrix is malfunctioning, here. hops onto Ren's arm, tinkering with the watch Galvan #2: That should do it. Gavin: So, where's the Mechamorph we have to deal with? Galvan #2: This way. {Cut to Azmuth's lab} Ben: So, this Mechamorph is like another Malware problem. Azmuth: Indeed, Nimda is 10x weaker than Malware, though. Ren: I've heard many stories of Malware, I bet I could take him and Nimda on. Gavin: You can't even multitask. Ren: You're suppose to be on my side. Gavin: Just saying. Azmuth: We need to get Nimda to a containment area to neutralize her, so I can help her heal. Ren: Get Downgrade to upgrade station, got it. Ben: It's not that easy Ren, you need to- slammed the Omnitrix, transforming into Four Arms and leaping out the window Ben: "sighs" Azmuth: Like father, like son. Ben: Ha ha. was attacking all the Galvans, throwing buildings at them Four Arms: Hey Nimda, cool your jets! Nimda: I don't need a Tetramand to tell me what to do. Four Arms: Too bad. and Four Arms battled it out, but Nimda got the upper hand Nimda: The Omnitrix, give it to me!! Four Arms: Sorry lady, I've got a waiting list; you're gonna have to wait 'till...never. "detransforms" Nimda: A human child in possession of the Omnitrix, that's only happened once in a lifetime. Ren: You must be talking about my dad, Ben Tennyson. Nimda: A Tennyson, my lucky day. grabbed Ren by the arm and dragged him away {Cut to Azmuth's lab} Jen: Um guys, why is Nimda dragging Ren here? Azmuth: I know what she's planning on doing, and I won't let her do it. Gavin: What's that suppose to mean? Ben: Not sure. threw Ren to the ground, tinkering with the Omnitrix Ren: Hey, I just got this to stop malfunctioning. Nimda: You're Galvan form, I need it. Ren: Don't think so. Nimda: Don't argue with me, child. slams down the core of the Omnitrix, transforming Ren into Heatblast Heatblast: See, that's why I said 'don't think so' 'cause the Omnitrix has a hard time cooperating. Nimda: No, I must have the Galvan form to help me! Heatblast: Just wait 10-15 minutes, that's usually when I time out or sooner. Nimda: I don't have time for that! Heatblast: There's not need to yell, just take deep breaths. Nimda: I don't need a child to tell me what to do, a human one in fact. Heatblast: Hey, just 'cause I'm human doesn't mean I can't help you. Nimda: I highly doubt you can help me unless you're in your Galvan form. Heatblast: Man, you're more stubborn than Malware. Nimda: You know my successor? Heatblast: Malware's your father!? Nimda: Yes, how do you know of him? Heatblast: My dad told me stories of him. Nimda: And your father is also the cause of his death. Heatblast: Your father was a villain. Nimda: Only because it took Azmuth centuries to help heal my father. Heatblast: That's only because he had a human wielding the Omnitrix to deal with, but he can help you. Nimda: It's been 5 months since the last time I asked. Heatblast: It's been that long. Azmuth: Stop Nimda, don't hurt Tennyson. Heatblast: You were gonna hurt me? Nimda: I need...more...Power!!! arm turns into a blaster and starts shooting at Azmuth Heatblast: Nimda, take it easy. "detransforms" Ren: Don't hurt him! Nimda: You've timed out, now for your Galvan form. Ren: Actually, I need to- arm stretches out, grabbing onto the Omnitrix and turning it green; Nimda slammed down the core, transforming Ren into Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Grey Matter: I've got brains and brawns. Nimda: I just need the brains. grabbed Grey Matter and placed him into the middle of a machine Grey Matter: Hey, I can't move. Nimda: Now I can finally be healed! Azmuth: Nimda, no!!! Grey Matter: Azmuth, what's goin' on? machine turns on, Nimda started glowing and then the machine blew up Jen: Whoa, what happened here? Azmuth: Nimda blew up the machine. Ben: Ren! was laying on the ground, buried beneath some of the building; Nimda raised from the rubble, she was less humanoid and a blue color Nimda: I've done it, I've upgraded myself. Jen: But she's blue, isn't she suppose to be purple? Azmuth: Nimda used the Omnitrix to help heal herself, which morphed her DNA with that of Diamondhead. Nimda: Now I'm more powerful than my father or any Mechamorph could ever be. walked over to Ren, grabbing onto the Omnitrix and using his Osmosain powers to transform himself into an Omni-hybrid Ben: Gavin? Gavin: Now I'm more powerful than you, Nimda. Nimda: What? Gavin: Let's see how you like being imprisoned in Taydenite for centuries. Nimda: Huh? trapped Nimda in a Taydenite dome; Ren woke up and raised Ren: Gavin? Gavin: I'm a hero now, I can be famous too. Jen: Uh oh, someone's gone to Cuckoo CrazyVille. Gavin: Crazy? No. Powerful, yes! Ren: A hero is an understatement Gav, why don't you just change back. Gavin: And what would be the fun in that? Ben: He's gone mad with power. Gavin: Correct you are, Benjamin. went to slapped down on the Omnitrix, but it was still recharging and...no longer upgraded Ren: What happened to the upgrade on the watch? Jen: Nimda must've used a lot of power in the watch that it reversed your upgrading effects. Ren: Aw man. Gavin: If none of you don't love me for who I am, then I guess I'll just leave! Ren: Gav, wait- fly off into space, no longer in sight Ren: Dad? Ben: We'll help him, promise. Ren: I just hope he'll be ok. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth *Galvans Villains *Nimda Aliens Used *Upgrade *Four Arms *Heatblast *Grey Matter (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes